The Man Who Can't Be Moved: short story
by Onyxx-09
Summary: Based from The Script song. When Max & Toria (OC) decide to "tie the knot" on their 4 yr anniversary, she wakes up alone in bed. Max is nowhere to be found & is eventually declared missing as years go by. Something is threatening the Wizard World; & what's w/ all the reports about this boy on the side of the road w/ no memory saying he's waiting for a girl... Full Summ inside,1shot
1. just a note

Full Summary:

Something like this: Max and Toria (Oc) have been friends since she moved to New York for middle school. Now, almost in their 4th year of being dating (they've known each other for MUCH longer), Max thinks that they have been together long enough and suggests that it's time for them to "tie the knot," (in a sort of way) to which Toria agrees. But the morning after, Toria wakes up to find that Max is nowhere to be found; none of his family even saw him leave. Months pass, Max is declared missing, and something is happening in the Wizard World that could be dangerous if it is let out. Toria is quickly slipping into depression, and in turn starts dating the school jock, Johnathan, to try and mend her broken heart. Until their relationship starts to threaten her safety.

But things seem to turn for the worst as time passes. Years go by; will the Russo's ever find Max in time? Can Alex and the others stop Johnathan's abuse before it's too late? And what's with all the reports about this boy on the side of the road, with seemingly no memory, talking about how he's waiting for this girl...?_  
_

**M for some language and mentions of adult content**

* * *

This is weird.

I've had this sitting on my computer for so long, I forgot it was still there. So I decided to get off my lazy bum and finish it. Plus I've been wanting to post something.

This was supposed to be a oneshot I had written a forever ago, conjured up around the time The Script released their song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved." And I think that was around the 3rd season of WoWP, like around the time Mason was first introduced and before Alex moved out. I know, this is pretty much old now... My apologizes :,(

Well anyways... I dunno if this would be considered a oneshot because of its length so I guess it's a short story...? I did not intend for it be this friggin' long, so that's why it's broken into parts (obviously).

I write too much...

There are several lyrics from The Script's songs, all numbered so that you know which of the 3 they come from. Each song is touching and I think helps explain Max & Oc as well as the story. (Sorry to any Max/Alex or Max/Harper or Max/Justin or whatever other shipper out there.) The songs are:  
1. The Man Who Can't Be Moved (the main one)  
2. Before The Worst  
3. Walk Away

P.S. ~Max may appear a little OOC, that is because I thought he might mainly act like that for something he had said in one episode about acting the way he does so that if he slips up and blurts out "wizards" people wouldn't think much of it or something like that.

_**[DISCLAIMER:**__I DO NOT HAVE ANY CLAIMS ON THE SHOW 'WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE' OR THE SCRIPT OR ANY OF THEIR MUSIC._**_]_**

_**Please do not forget to leave a review or I will think I wrote all this for nothing.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy !**_

_**Starts on the next page 'cause it would have been longer.**_


	2. Part 1

"Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move.  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand,  
Saying 'if you see this girl can you tell her where I am?'

Some try to hand me money but they don't understand―  
I'm not...broke, I'm just a broken hearted man.  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do?  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be.  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not movin',  
I'm not movin'."  
[1]_

"Mmmm..."

The sun's rays played across her face, the uncomfortable light stirring her from her once-peaceful sleep. After several minutes she mumbled again, finally waking up. But then she suddenly froze; she couldn't feel his warmth anymore.

She turned over then quickly sat up, throwing the covers back. She looked around the room. His clothes weren't on the floor anymore, only hers. She didn't know why, but she even looked by his dresser where she knew he kept his duffel bags. It, too, was gone.

The start of tears burned at the edge her eyes, blurring her vision; the picture of him lying next to her just hours ago came to mind. The view of his brown curls in his face, cheeks still flushed, brown eyes full of love and exhaustion. She remembers him pulling her to his chest, neither of them bothered that they were naked.

"Why…?" Is all she could choke out, rubbing the sheets where he had lain no doubt less than an hour ago.

**…**

"Toria?"

Alex ran up to the girl as she descended the stairs. Her face was puffy, her nose and eyes red from her uncontrollable crying. She tried stepping past only to have Alex step in front of her. She watched the girl wipe at her eyes before asking again.

"What happened―-" Alex stopped looming over her suspiciously when the girl looked her in the eye. Toria's eyes were filled with more hurt and tears than Alex had ever seen in her life.

"Toria... What's wrong?" Alex asked cautiously.

She sniffed before answering. "Have you...seen M-...Max?" She barely got out between sobs before another wave of sadness washed over her.

"Um, no~..." She turned to her older brother who was sitting on the sofa. "Hey Justin. You seen Max today?"

"No." He took his nose from out of his book. "Not since last night. ...Why?" He asked, getting suspicious. "What happened?"

Toria couldn't tell them. She shook her head and proceeded to walk out the door, until Justin stepped in front of her.

No one knew about what happened last night, thanks to the silence spell that was put on the room. Plus, she wasn't ready for anyone to know yet.

"N-n-nothin' Justin." She tried to walk around him again but he wasn't having it.

"Toria..." And apparently, neither was Alex, standing next to her brother.

She was cornered. But yet she tried pressing thru once more. And failed. The two Russos continued to grill her with questions and suspicions. Her head was already throbbing and the sound of their rising voices only made it worse until she snapped:

"**_He wasn't there when I woke up!_**" She spilled, cracking under the pressure, and quickly covered her mouth as if exposing a sacred secret.

"What do you mean 'he wasn't there'―-"

Justin interrupted Alex. "Crying. Still half-unbuttoned shirt, wrinkled clothes..." Justin thought for a moment, taking in the surroundings and gasped. Then he finally figured it out. Toria felt her stomach drop at the way he was looking so shocked at her. "_You and Max...'did it' last night?!_"

Toria looked at him terrified, while Alex looked confused and a bit disgusted. "Why would you do it with _him_?" she asked, her usual slightly rude-self returning.

She looked at Alex as if she should know already. "I don't know! We've been goin' out for almost a two and a half years now...and I really liked him..." Her voice cracked as she broke down into tears again. "_Why was I so stupid!_"

Alex tried reassuring the slightly shorter girl. "You weren't stupid, Toria," Alex pulling her into a hug. "You were in love with someone and wanted to show them how much you did. So you gave him your all."

Justin and Toria looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Oh what? I can be sincere!"

Toria relaxed a little, though the tears still didn't stop. This was the most complicated situation she'd ever dealt yet. She knew she needed friends right now, and she accepted all the help that she could get.

**_-.-.-/.-.-.-_**

He couldn't do this. He's been sitting here since early this morning, which was almost 10 hours ago.

And the guilt was killing him. He ran his hands thru his brown locks and immediately, the image of her under him, pulling his hair, entered his mind. Her nails digging into his back, her screaming in pain, but mostly in pleasure as he slammed into her again...

"...Mr. Russo? ...Mr. Russo?"

His face grew hot at realizing the voice calling him wasn't hers. "Y-y-y-yes sir?"

"Are you alright, Mr. Russo?" The balding man asked cautiously at the head of the long table. He was flanked by several older wizards who neither looked any happier to be here. The rest of the table and surrounding standing room was filled with a variety of people, who all look a lot less confused than Max felt.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine―-"

"Then try to pay more attention next time," he commanded harshly.

He was going to be here for a while, he realized. "Yes sir," Max sank deeper into the chair. _'Might as well get comfortable.'_

He just wished he could've told Toria first before he left. Every inch of him was itching to be back home. To crawl back under the blankets, to kiss and hug her. To tell her how sorry he was, to explain everything.

But he couldn't―He was stunk in this long, long, boring-ass...whatever it was.

'_Damn.'_

* * *

**Part ends here because I don't want one 4,000+ page on here. If I wouldn't want to read all that on one page, I'm going to do that to anyone else. So the next part is in PART 2.**

**Please leave at least one review so I know this is not a waste of time :,(**


	3. Part 2

Toria softly closed her locker, gently laying her forehead on the cool metal, trying to ease her headache from her crying earlier that day. It's been 4 weeks since Max left her; no one has seen or heard from him since either.

He not only left her, but his family also.

The other Russo's were worried of course. Neither Jerry, Justin nor Alex had ever been gone this long with or without magic. Teresa, of course, was frantic over her youngest child. Justin and Harper had been helping to ask around for her son and to calm her down before she lost her mind worrying. Jerry and Alex seemed like the only ones who weren't fretting as much. Sure, they were worried about the youngest Russo, but they knew he would turn up eventually. They all did.

Toria had begun staying at their place increasingly more and more, having Alex the only one who knew; Alex and Harper were the only ones who she could really turn to, ironically. She had been crying (even unconsciously, in her sleep) less and less. She, Alex, and Justin hadn't told either of their parents or even Harper the real reason behind Toria's constant weeping―they covered it up with the "Max vanished without a trace" story, which wasn't totally a lie.

The second bell rang, indicating that whoever were still in the halls had 5 minutes before being counted as late.

Toria's heart skipped a beat as a sudden flashback entered her mind again and almost making her drop her books. She held tight to the locker's handle to steady herself.

It was of one of her and Max's dates―after they had come from the movies, they were sharing a large ice cream cone in the middle of June: _The melted dessert was dripping on their fingers as they both tried to hold it. She remembered it falling more on Max's fingers more than hers; she laughed at him as he kept running his tongue over his hand and the dairy treat, trying to stop the dripping for more than a few seconds. He then gave the cone to her and walked to a nearby hot dog cart, finally listening to her suggestions for napkins, and wiped his hands._

_"Mmmm! It's so sweet! You were right―they **do** have the best ice cream," Toria had said. The two had started on their way back._

_"Eh, it's not that sweet," Max had mumbled._

_She was puzzled. Just minutes ago he had told her it was. She accidentally pressed the ice cream to her cheek while trying to get another lick at her hands. "What do you mea―-"_

_Max had dropped the napkin and came over to her, a little too quickly for her liking, and took the hand she was about to use to wipe her face in his larger one. He pulled her close._

_"Nothing is as sweet as you," he had said in a low voice into her neck. He ran his tongue up and down her cheek, licking off the melted cream. He did it again a few more times just for the heck of it._

_Toria couldn't hold giggles as he began messing some more with her face. She then found herself cornered between a Manhattan wall and her boyfriend's elbow propped on the wall, while his other ran down to her hip. Max's mouth trailed down to her neck and nibbled, causing Toria to shiver._

_"Mmm... Ice cream taste so much better like this," he kissed the tender spot on her neck. "Can I have some more?" He asked seductively_

_"**Max**!"_

_He stopped and looked down at her. "What?"_

_Her face was almost beet-red and was struggling to catch her breath. He put his arms down and to his side, releasing his girlfriend._

_"Ice cream's on your shirt."_

_'**Nice** save' she told herself._

_Max looked down at his brown and green shirt. Toria was holding the cone in front of her. He had pressed onto it, so now half on it was a new design on his shirt._

_Max shrugged it off. "No biggy," he had said and took her hand―-_

The memory lasted for only a few seconds. Toria shook herself, almost too violently, trying to get the memory out of her head. She started to walk away until someone called out her name. It was Alex Russo. Toria signed. She has lost all hope in it being _that person_.

"You alright?" Harper asked. Toria could not remember a time the two were not together. "We saw you...um..." She was referring to Toria's attempt to get rid of a memory, again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been for what, 2 months now."

Harper looked at the girl with worry.

"Hey, we're going to Tropic Smoothie's. You wanna come?" Alex butted in, hoping to lighten the mood.

"But we have to go to class," Harper and Toria asked in union.

"So~? C'mon Toria... Do something _fun_," Alex insisted.

She thought about it. She did need something to take her mind off of... "Why the heck not?" She joined Alex as she pulled the younger girl out the school doors.

Harper, being the worry-wart she is, was too chicken to join and instead hurried to class.

It started from there. Toria had started to feel herself healing. Her crying soon stopped, sleep returned. She practically avoided the Russo's house and she began skipping school occasionally to 'make herself feel better or stronger,' as she told herself. And the thoughts of Max dwindled as if he had never existed.

Well, at least that's what she convinced herself.

But she knew in the back of her mind, her heart secretly ached and held a place for the tiny amount of hope that he would, someday, show up again.

**_-.-.-/.-.-.-_**

_"Before the worst, before we met,__  
__Before our hearts decide it's time to love again.__  
__Before too late, before too long,__  
__Let's try to take it back before it all went wrong."__  
__[2]_

He gripped it as tightly as his sweating hands would allow. To say he was afraid would be an understatement.

Max was absolutely terrified.

But he didn't have a choice, he knew. He _had _to do this if he ever wanted to get home. If he didn't want his family harmed.

He had been held here for almost four whole months now.

Without warning, the troop of people charged forward, weapons bared. And so did he. Those along the opposite end rushed forward once seeing the signal. Neither group made much of a sound as they descended the misty hill, seeing their target.

What happened next all seemed a blur lasting only a few seconds, although he knew it was probably a number of minutes. The herd of wizards let out a battle cry, charging down opposite ends of the hill, weapons firing and wands attacking.

Then everything seemed to stop when a bang sounded in the air.

Max fell, an invisible force knocking him, _hard_, backwards onto the ground. All he could feel was pain as some people trampled him and a searing throb in his chest, the sound of gunshots ringing his ears. When there was enough room from the people stopped running over him, he sat up. Or tried to, the pain making him fall back onto his elbows. He looked down at his clothes―-he was covered in dirt, mud and dust, and blood was quickly started to run and cover over it from somewhere on his chest. His whole body was in excruciating pain.

Max laid back on the ground, the pain in his chest suddenly became unbearable.

He was hit.

He was convinced that this was his last day. _'I'm dying... Ima'll die here...' _the thoughts echoed in his head like a broken record. _'I'll never see New York again. I'll never see home. Won't see mom, dad, Justin, or Alex or Mason. Zeke or Harper, or my friends again. I won't eat mom's tamales, or anything else.'_ Then the worse realization hit him, shaking him to the core. The skip in his heart caused his body to convulse. _'I'll never see Toria again...! I'll never apologize to her. I can't ever see her...or touch her... Hear her voice again...'_

He tried stand, then to walk, but the pain hurt and his legs shook too much. He looked ahead. The world turned on its side as he collapsed before everything was swallowed in black.

_'...Never see her smile...'_

_"We were thinking we would never be apart,_  
_With your name tattooed across my heart._  
_Oh, Who would have thought it would end up like this?"__  
__[2]_


	4. Part 3

_"We were thinking we would never be apart,_  
_With your name tattooed across my heart._  
_Oh, Who would have thought it would end up like this?"__  
__[2]_

Toria jerked up violently in bed, slightly screaming.

She glanced around, taking in her surroundings to find she was still back in her own room, at her house.

_'It was just a dream...,' _she thought, sighing as she stared at her hands.

Then her heart ached. For him.

It had been eight months and _now_ she wanted him? Sure she was still shaken from the dream, but Max was gone. She wouldn't need him to comfort her any longer; she could do that herself.

_'But still...'_ The dream had seemed so real.

She had been in some kind of open field with nothing but her thin pale blue nightgown on. The short grass was browned from malnourishment and from being trampled from numerous feet.

She had walked for a short while until an invisible force urged her to turn around. She did, and there behind of her was a casket upon a thick wooden table.

Toria's heart had stopped for several seconds. There was a name etched in the metal name plate, but she didn't allow herself to look at it. Instead, her gaze traveled to the top, where the front lid was open to reveal the head. Toria had woken up before she had gotten a good look at the dead person's face.

But she did know it was a male. And that they had curly brown hair.

She grabbed her chest, a habit that was an impossible attempt to get her heart to stop pumping so fast. She took several deep breaths which helped.

She looked at the clock― it was 10:56 a.m. Deciding it was too late to go back to sleep, she got dressed and headed to the Sub Station, a routine that she has done so much, it was almost like second nature.

She knew Jerry was serving pancakes this morning and she didn't want to miss . All the way, trying to decide whether she would tell anyone about the dream or keep it to herself.

The door to the Sub Station swung open in her wake. All the Russos and Harper looked up to see Toria come sashaying into the restaurant. She was wearing a red-and-white striped tank top, ripped denim shorts with a long heavy metal chain, black skull-studded ballet-shoes, and silver fishnet fingerless gloves.

Heads turned in surprise. The girl whose favorite color used to be baby blue looked more like a biker.

"Hey Toria," Harper greeted as she passed by, earning a wave in response. She followed Toria into the kitchen. "How are you today?"

Toria was silent for a moment; she didn't look towards Harper. "I'm fine."

People had been continuously asked her that since... She didn't want to think about. Why couldn't they just get that she was over it, over him? Something small, deep within her always told her she wasn't, though.

Toria immediately put an apron and pair of plastic gloves, and tied her hair up. She didn't work here or get paid for anything she did. Working at the Sub Station occupied her mind so her mind wouldn't wonder too far.

"And you?" Toria asked Harper back, just to be polite―she wasn't going to wallow in her self-pity, or bring sweet Harper down with her.

Harper smiled. "Good, thank you! You know ever since Zeke and I went to that fair and he got me this―-"

Toria looked at her. Her face was emotionless, but Harper saw her eyes were filled with sadness, shock, and things along that line.

"-―Oops," Harper apologized, twisting her finger nervously. Toria whirled around on her heels and stalked over to the counter to make the orders Jerry was calling out. She didn't mean seem mad or rude, but she didn't want to hear any of that.

"Nice job," Alex came in and patted Harper on the back, both her comment and gesture sarcastic. Alex ushered her friend out of the kitchen to take orders. She walked over to Toria who was currently 'making a sub'. When in reality it looked like she was abusing the sandwich, slamming meat, cheese and other topping onto the bread. She squeezed the condiment bottles until they seemed they would suffocate.

"You okay Toria...?"

She jumped. The mayonnaise top flying off the bottle and hitting the ceiling. "Alex!," she grabbing her chest, "_don't **do**_ _that! _You scared me."

"Sorry. It's just that I don't think the customers would want dead, abused-looking sandwiches," she pointed at the mess in front of Toria.

Toria looked a little guilty.

"But if they don't like it, they can always go to some other restaurant," Alex added sarcastically and shrugged her shoulders.

Just then Jerry decided to walk in, and saw Toria's mess. "Uhhh. Toria?" He tried searching for the right words. "...W-why don't you go out there and take orders?"

"But Harper's doing that," Alex added.

"Well..you go help them. More customers are starting to come in." The two girls looked out the window to the view of the restaurant, and sure enough, more people seemed to trickle in like a faucet left on.

Toria took the notepad and pencil from Jerry and left him and Alex to dispose of the pile of sandwich. It was a few orders before she was called over again.

"Hey! Missy in the red-and-black!" a guy called from within a group his companions.

Toria turned and was shocked to find out it was Brock, one of the high school football players. He was one of those jocks who only paid attention to his crowd of people, the cheerleaders, other popular students (or preps), and himself.

"What do you want Brock?" She tried not to glare at him by the way he was staring at her.

"I was just wondering...you wanna come to the after-game-party this Saturday?"

She was taken aback. "Why me? Why not one of your―-" she was going to say 'skampy cheerleaders that are always around you,' but stopped when she noticed some of them were there with him, "-―other people..?"

Brock shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just like different. ...So you wanna go...with me?"

Toria blinked. "Uh..."

_' What do I have to lose? My reputation as "the girl who's boyfriend she slept with left her"?' _she thought_. 'This would give me something to do.'_

"Yeah, why not?"

Brock smirked. "Awesome. Now, while you're at it, why not get me some of them fries that I heard were so great."


	5. Part 4

The white light burned past his eyelids making his headache worsen. His whole body ached making him moan in pain.

"Oh! Well, hello! Good to know you're still in the world of the living."

He painfully opened his eyes and looked up. There was a doctor who was leaning over him with something pointed at his face. The additional brighter light blinded him temporarily and he clutched the bleach-white blankets covering him.

His words slurred, "Wha happn'd..? Wh'r 'm I...? Wh'rr's...wh'rr's T-Torrrr―-" He tried sitting up.

"Sshhhh, don't try to talk yet," the doctor shushed him, pushing him gently back down onto the soft pillows. "You're not healed all the way yet, barely at all."

Max raised a hand to his forehead and was surprised to feel a cloth and see faint blood come off on his palm. "Wha happn'd?" he still insisted on speaking.

The doctor, whose name was Dr. Holder, explained that he had a hole in his abdomen about the size of an apple, plus multiple deep gashes bruises. The cloth was from a large gash across his forehead.

Max groaned. He was definitely surprised to be awake. He didn't even think he was going to be alive. But he was still concerned—was he going to be able to return back home? Why was he even a part of this in the first place? And the scariest thought was that he couldn't remember almost anything that was important.

For instance, he knew he lived in New York on Waverly Place, but where? What were his parents' names and did he have any siblings? What was his birthday? And who was this girl that keeps popping up in his head, and what was her name?

Max was told that he was still in the Wizard World and would have to remain at the hospital there, given that the incident involved wizards and magic, and there was no way of getting around an explanation without mentioning it. He was expected to make a recovery in maybe three to four more months, depending on how his treatment went.

This did not help Max's pounding headache.

**_…_****_  
_****_Months later_****_  
_****_…_**

_"_Policeman says: 'son you can't stay here.'  
I said: 'there's someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, a month, a year.'  
Gotta stand my ground, even if it rains or snows;  
'If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go.'

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be._  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_  
_And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving,_  
_I'm not moving._  
_I'm not moving,_  
_I'm not moving."_  
[1]

Dr. Holder had seemed a little too happy the day Max was finally released from the hospital, and surprisingly without a parent's consent. He was given a piece of paper with his home's address and was dropped off thru a portal to New York.

The concrete jungle.

The city that never sleeps. And if you get lost, it's good luck to you because you are pretty much screwed.

And he _was_ lost, didn't know where to go. With nothing but a map and the address from Dr. Holder that told his parents' names and the street he lived was all he had.

It had been a day since, now wondering around tired, hungry, and lonely for one of the first time in his life that he could remember.

_'Her...'_

The girl that continued invading his mind appeared again, seeming to be his only motivation to get back. He could remember her name—something like Tia, Nia, Toy...something...? He knew that there had been some kind of conflict between them. And that if they do meet, it won't be very pretty. He just had a feeling.

Finally, too exhausted to move any more, he sad at a spot on the sidewalk, not giving much care if he caused some people to suddenly stumble over him (which they did).

_'How in the world am I supposed to get back,' _he wondered with his head falling into his hands, _'if I don't even know where I am?'_

The sound of sirens interrupted his thoughts of another crazy idea. He lifted his head just in time to see a hefty African American woman crane her neck outside the blue and white vehicle of a police car.

She called to him. "Sir... Sir?!"

Max looked up.

"Son, this is a sidewalk, not a resting place. I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask you to move."

Max looked up at the woman. He couldn't see behind her extremely tinted sunglasses, although she could clearly see the deep dark circle bagging under his eyes. She could tell that he was young, and the band on his wrist gave that he had just gotten out of an institution, maybe a hospital.

Max called, "but I'm waiting for someone―-"

"Can't you find somewhere else to meet—that isn't outside? Under shelter?" She debated whether to order him inside and to call his guardians.

He knew he must be starting to look dirty by today. The young Russo shook his head, his tired, baggy eyes met her dark brown ones again. "I _have_ to stay here―I don't care if it rains or snows; if it takes a month, a day, or even a year. If she comes around, this'll be the place she'll come to."

She sighed. If she was asked, she had never seen him and never drove down this street. She knew that arguing with the young man would be pointless, and after a few minutes later the policewoman nodded her head and drove away.

Max strained a smile.

_'First Street,' _he read the street signs at the surrounding corners,_ 'Broadway, ..Town Square... Where the heck is Waverly Place?'_

Little did he know he was nearby the street sign that read 'Waverly Place,' but he never saw it because at the angle he was sitting at, city buses and people blocked his view.

**_-.-.-/.-.-.-_**

Toria tugged down at the jean skirt. She never liked them, plus this one was just too short for her liking.

She and Brock had become something along the line as an "icon" since sometime or so after the incident at the Sub Station. She knew that most of the preppy girls and cheerleaders were beyond jealous, but why should she care? She doesn't remember the last time she had.

Alex jumped over the back of the sofa and landed with a loud _POOMF!_

"'Sup Toria," she greeted without looking at her, already reaching for the television remote. When she did, she looked the girl up and down and scrunched up her nose in an attempt at not to laugh. "...You ready for your date with 'Brock'?" She knew that skirts weren't the girl's thing and to see her in this one almost looked ridiculous.

Toria looked down at herself; she didn't pick up on Alex's snark. Brock was supposed to meet her here at the Russo's to go to the Skate Station to meet up with the rest of his group almost 20 minutes ago. Toria looked back up at Alex and Alex could have sworn she saw Toria on the verge of tears. Toria plopped down on the single sofa and put a hand over her eyes, breathing hard.

"If you're going to keep being like this, why don't you just break up?" Alex asked the question that had been bugging everyone for the longest. Toria shrugged her bare shoulders (she was wearing a cut-off top) and kept quiet. Alex knew not to ask any more questions if she didn't want the girl to break down crying, turned to surf the channels.

_'I don't know how Max put up with her all that time if she cried that much. ...Did she even cry?' _She thought and felt the all-too-familiar lump rise in her throat from even thinking about her brother. Alex dabbed her eyes with her fingertips, careful to not mess up her makeup, suppressed a sniffle.

It has now been three months after the year Max's disappearance. The police had been notified, adds were hung, the whole works. But still there had been no luck.

A knock at the door interrupted their moments. Alex reluctantly answered the door and found Brock leaning cooly against the frame. She scowled.

Toria looked up to greeted the under-achiever; Alex was surprised at how calm and normal she appeared, as if she was never on the verge of crying although Alex could clearly hear the bitter sarcasm in her voice.

After rough greetings and a brief awkward silence, the two left with Brock's large arm draped around Toria's shoulders, his loud voice filling the hallway and Toria's silence with unless chatter.

_'Poor girl,' _as Alex closed the door, _'She doesn't deserve a jerk like him.'_

"This is Caitlyn Pruett on West Street. I am here with the follow-up on the un-moveable young man here."

Alex turned back toward the television. She normally caught up on the news thru gossip and what others told her; she never watched it herself, although something about this broadcast made her sit back down on the sofa.

The camera turned to show a beaten up boy with ruffled up hair and slightly dirty face. He still had several bandages from a previous appointment at some kind of medical office and was arguing with a police officer. For a moment Alex stopped breathing.

"I'm here on Southeastern 24th Street," Pruett continued, "with..." she pointed the microphone in the ragged boy's direction.

The boy smiled and spoke into the 'phone, but Alex didn't catch any of it. She had bolted down the stairs of their apartment to the Sub Station.

"Alex, Alex!" Teresa called for her before she could get out the doors. "Where are you running to mija?"

It took a few seconds for her to catch her breath but she eventually got out something about "Max," and "on tv," and "found him". Teresa immediately dropped her notebook and told Jerry, Justin, and Harper, not realizing that Alex had already left and was running down the street.

"_People talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl—__  
__There are no holes in his shoes, but a big hole in his world.__  
__Oh..._

And maybe I'll get famous as 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved.'  
And maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner,  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you.  
I'm the man who can't be moved.  
I'm a man who can't be moved—-_"_  
[1]


	6. Part 5

_"_She said a woman's got to do what she's got to,  
Even if it means she denies herself the truth,  
'Cause when you're in too deep you wake up when it's too late.  
You've 'fallen in love' in the worst way,  
And if you don't go now then you'll stay.  
'Cause I'll never let you leave,  
Never let you breathe.

Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me.

_So walk away (walk away) walk away, oh.__  
__Save yourself from the heartache.__  
__Oh, Go now before it's too late.__  
__But still she stays..._

She's standing in the heart of darkness_..."_  
[3]

_'Cotton candy. ...That's what we used to have together after that movie—me and...'_

"Hey Tiny."

Toria turned to the jock.

"You got 7 bucks?"

Toria rummaged thru her purse before handing him the money.

_'Why am I even a part of this? He's nothing but a_―-_'_

"Thanks," Brock complimented, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. It wasn't _too _formal, but it wasn't strange either. It was almost...comforting; almost made her feel again.

Although she knew that it could never be the same.

Toria let him drag her into the large dark theatre and pick the seats way in the back. She closed her eyes—she didn't know if she could do this. She didn't want to; she could hardly stand being around Brock for 30 minutes, how could she last an hour and a half?

Sometime during the too-sappy-romantic movie she felt him do the 'arm stretch routine,' and refused to complain when he pulled her to his side in a lame attempt to act 'smooth.'

From time to time, she would get the overwhelming urge to push him away, maybe land a few smacks across his face even. But she instead controlled herself, quietly persuading her conscious to stay calm and f**kin' enjoy the damn film as if there wasn't a giant smooshing her into his rock-hard side.

But even that eventually deemed impossible—the movie was nothing but head-over-heels lovers who were too stupid to see the monster right in front of them and screamed at every scene of blood. When she wasn't turning away from the erupting guts and body parts, she was gagging at the stupid 'love-sick' couples.

The bored drumming of her fingers loudly on the armrest stopped suddenly when she froze. That log of a limb had snaked around her side and she felt his hand squeeze her upper thigh. Brock took her chin in his oversized hand and forced her face to look upward at his. Toria felt his thumb rub the underside of her bra and became almost enraged.

_'No, no no no,'_ she told herself. She refused to allow him that pleasure.

His face inched closer to kiss her. And to make it worse, he was doing it at the same time the woman on screen was getting her leg chain-sawed off.

Brock's chubby lips were just about to touch hers when she had finally had had enough. She didn't care if she had knocked over the popcorn belonging to the people next to them or if Brock was staring after her. She left the theatre walking home.

She couldn't stay within four walls with that guy any longer.

_'I can't **believe** him! How **dare **he even **try**! !' _Toria fumed, pacing back and forth in front of a bus stop.

She finally sighing, slumping down into the bench when her fit was over. Her head automatically fell into her hands; the stress was really starting to get to her.

**_-.-.-/.-.-.-_**

"This way, _quick_! He's at Southeast 24th Street!" Alex led the way for her family, weaving thru the mobs of New Yorkers almost expertly.

"Are you sure...? Where did you hear it from?" Teresa pants. She was not too far behind her daughter, followed by her husband and Justin.

"This news lady on tv. She _just _said it!"

Alex couldn't help the small grin that suddenly adorned her face. Although they had already ran almost 5, going on 6 blocks, somehow she hadn't cared. She knew that she was right; there was no way she could have mistaken the guy on TV for anyone else.

"Just a couple more blocks to go," she called over her shoulder.

**_-.-.-/.-.-.-_**

"Yo Tiny!" Brock threw up his hands coming out of the theatre as if saying 'what'd you do that for?' "Why'd you bail? You missed one hell of a movie!"

The bus hadn't come yet. Toria glaring daggers as she looked up at him. She didn't know why she sat so long on the bench instead of just walking. It looked as if she was waiting on him, which was one of the last things she intended on doing.

She chose not to answer his question, and instead stood up to leave. Brock's hand leaned out and snatched her before getting too far.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" He yanked her back, violently, by the wrist.

"_Let go of me!_" Toria whirled around and landed a punch across his face.

This didn't give her the result she wanted—he gripped her wrist tighter.

"Hey Tiny bitch!" He never called her by her name, just Tiny. Something he had come up with. But then again, Toria never argued about that either. "Where you think you're goin'?!"

"Away from this over-sized shit-head."

He grabbed her arm and yelled. "_What!? !_"

She could tell he was losing it. Toria made several attempts to pull away but failed. She was stopped short as his sausage of a hand came across her face. Brock twisted her wrist, causing her to screech in pain.

"Yeah, I said it: _you're a dickhead! _All you care is fucking chicks just so you can say you did—-" She was cut short as she was snatched up by her arm. Brock had swung her above his head as easy as a ball, the move easy for him given the rumors of him once being on a wrestling team before being kicked off. He held her above his head and was going to slam her down onto the concrete. Bystanders just stared in shock, no one stepping in.

Toria managed to twist around and sunk her teeth into his wrist and the same moment a force knocked him over, making him collapsed suddenly. Toria fell and rolled into the surrounding crowd. When she looked up...

_'It had to be a hallucination; it can**not** be real…'_


	7. Part 6

Alex skidded to a halt hearing yelling as she rounded the corner.

"**_Get your hands off my girl!_**" The teen leaped onto the giant ballplayer's back. The matted-haired boy wrapped his arms Brock's trunk of a neck, choking him. He stumbled blindly, gasping for air.

"_Max!_" Alex called, stepping closer. She winced as Max landed punches Brock squarely in the face.

A crowd of reporters quickly surrounded the disruption. Cameras snapped and films rolled as the two young men wrestled on the street, and the smaller one seemed to be winning.

Max slid down Brock's back without loosening his grip. Max's arms held strong around Brock's neck as Brock was forced to bend backwards.

He gaped like a goldfish for air; Max's grip didn't loosen. It only tightened as Brock fought more.

"**_If you ever, EVER in your life, lay your hands on my woman again_**," he hissed venomously in Brock's ear. The jock thrashed around violently, but the wizard didn't let go. "**_I promise you—I swear to God—I. Will. Hurt you. More than you've ever been hurt before_**," the threat not mistaken in his voice.

The jock gave one final heave before falling knee-first onto the concrete. He passed out before his head hit the sidewalk.

It was as if the whole street had been muted. For several minutes, the crowd that had gathered was quiet, staring in surprise more than interest.

Toria looked around. Teresa's hand was covering her open mouth in shock. She couldn't tell what Justin and Jerry were staring at, their faces almost flaccid except for wide eyes. Alex was staring at the large mass that was Brock on the ground. As was Max too, his chest rising in deep breaths from the display he had just put on.

Slowly, she lifted her head from the ground, raising her body until she sat propped by her arms.

And that's when he looked at her. And she could swear that a piece of her shattered inside.

His mouth opened and closed several times as if he wanted to say something, but always stopping himself. Max couldn't remember her name for the life of him, yet her face was burned in his mind. The only name that came to mind was Tanya...Tina... No, Tory...?

Cameras flashed. Film continued rolling. Lips chattered questions and absurd opinions all at once.

Max bit his knuckle nervously, silently wishing she would turn her large brown eyes away and leave him to suffer the cameras alone.

"Max...?" Toria could have sworn he had begun stuttering out her name. She stood only to freeze seeing him turn tail and run.

"Max!"

Cameras flashed in a frenzy after the fleeing boy.

Toria hadn't realized she had called out until after. Here was the boy who she had gotten to know as an outcast at school, who she fell in love with. Who became her best friend. Who she had given her everything to. Who loved her then left her like it was nothing, now is suddenly back, beaten, bloody, and now running away almost fearfully.

She was the first to run after him, even though her brain didn't comprehend it until she rounded the second corner, and stopped. She looked around flabbergasted, already hearing the footsteps of the reporters and the Russos nearing where she was.

What was she doing? she thought, pulling at her hair—running after him like that. _'If he wants to stay away, let him.'_ She did not notice the tear rolling down her cheek until she felt liquid on her lips.

"Toria."

She spun around to who was behind her, quickly wiping at her face. It was Max.

"T-Toria, listen, I'm so, so, sor—-"

"_The hell do you want_," she sneered at him.

He looked a little hurt. His brows remained knitted together. His hands reached to hold her hips. "I want to tell you that I—-"

A loud slap disrupted the otherwise busy street.

"_Don't fuckin' touch me!_" She hissed at him.

Max's head turned slowly to look at her, a large red spot quickly forming on the side of his face.

"You think you can just leave me like that, then come back out of nowhere and expect everything to be the way it was?! For me to 'come running back to you?!"

Shock was written all over his face. People walking passed began slowing down to eavesdrop.

She scoffed, "Oh-ho, don't look like you don't know what I'm talking about, Russo."

His hand instinctively cupped the stinging bruise. "Look...Toria. I m-made a mistake—-"

"You're damn right you did—-!" It was his turn to cut her off, shushing her softly. "The hell! You better not be shushing me—-"

He could hear the shouts of the reporters coming nearer and knew she wouldn't take the time to listen. "We should go in here before they see..." he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a nearby small eatery.

"I am _not_ going _anywhere_ with you!" Toria yelled, trying with all her strength to pry his hands from her but to no avail. "You lying, cheating, no-good, pervy, rotten, deceiving, pimpin', mean, dirty, scoundrel—-"

He pulled her inside just as a stampede of people ran passed the door. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"-—Secretive, lying, lazy, ADD-like, freakin' fuckin'—-!"

"TORIA!" He yelled, finally getting her to quiet down.

"WHAT!"

In the process of hiding from the cameras, they had to stay away from windows. Their position was just acknowledged—Max had pulled the two to a narrow space between a large window and the door, which too had a window. Toria was pressed against the wall; Max's hand still held tight to her wrist which was above her head, his other steadied himself against the wall.

Her eyes burned thru him as she stared up at him. He had to look away from her.

"I'm sorry, Toria..."

Max hoped the employers were luckily in the back and were not paying attention.

"The fu—-"

"I didn't mean to leave. Honest. I had gotten a call," he paused, deciding whether to mention it was from the Wizard World or not, and decided against it, "early that morning and...I had to go to this place, or...they had threatened my family..." He explained all that he was told by the doctor, leaving out everything about wizards and magic.

In reality, he had just gotten dressed when his phone rang and he was immediately transported to the Wizard World. There was a situation where prisoners and "ultimate-level" monsters, as what he was told, had escaped and they needed "cunning and creative minds" to fight them. It turned out to look almost like a war. He was threatened that if he had not fought, his entire family would take his place instead. He was not allowed to contact them and explain, told that he could tell them himself or the paramedics would; it lasted for weeks.

He explained how he awoke with much of his memory missing, although he doctor said it would return in time. How he had stayed in the hospital until he was released, after faking being well. To Toria, it was explained as if he had already been in a deal with someone, and it got out of hand.

When he was finished, the eatery remained quiet.

Max begged, "Toria...please say _something_."

She didn't look up at him. All she could do was shake her head.

"What do you mean "no"?" He was becoming frantic.

She remained quiet for several moments before looking towards him. "You were gone for over a year. What do you expect me to say...?"

He shrugged.

"I had honestly thought you were dead, Max. Or that you just left to start again somewhere else...or that you were kidnapped... O-or...or that you'd found—-" Her voice cracking; she was about to burst into tears until Max interrupted her.

"But I'm not..."

"True," she chuckled lightly, "true." She hung her head and was surprised to feel him pull her to his chest.

"I missed you too."

Toria shook her head against him. "This is crazy," she mumbled into his shirt.

"What? The hug, or the part that I've been gone for so long and look like a mess?"

"Hmmm," she thought for a moment, "both."

"It's only as crazy as you think it is," he chuckled and mumbled into her hair.

They stood there remaining quiet for a long while; just reveling in the fact that they are able to see each other after all the time passed.

"I'm sorry for...hitting you, earlier," Toria looked up at him, breaking the silence. He felt her hands grab at the back of his shirt in a return embrace.

"I deserved it," Max chuckled, shrugged. "Right?" his voice was suddenly serious.

"Ummmm..." She stared, confused. "...You're right, you _are_ messy," she sniffed, smelling him then chuckled lightly.

"MAX!"

Both turned, shocked to see Alex standing in the doorway bent over her knees.

She began to say something but stopped when she looked up and saw them together. "Oh, good! You two are hugging, so that means you're back together?"

"Well, um..."

"Okay, so anyways," she didn't give them room to answer, "it's nice that you two are hugging and all, but if you don't want to be caught by your paparazzi, I'd suggest coming back to the Sub Station so you won't be eaten alive." She pointed behind herself, and surely, in the approaching distance was the sound of a crowd.

Needless to say they sprinted out without any further info.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Give me a minute to breathe first!"

* * *

**Last part will be up tomorrow. Or if I don't get to it then, it will be up sometime this week.**

**Should I do something like a epilogue?**


	8. Part 7 - Epilogue

**_…_****_  
_****_Months later_****_  
_****_…_**

"Okay, everyone! Get ready!" Jerry called throughout the house. "They will be coming up at any minute. Man your positions people!"

The day had started off normal. Well, as normal as it could get, knowing the Russos.

No one had yet warmed up to the fact of Max's return, and the monster threat that had almost killed him and the rest of the world. The look on Teresa's face had been beyond rage when the story had been explained to her. But to Jerry's luck, she had calmed down a bit upon hearing that those who had organized the 'hunt' were arrested for not informing the Wizard World's FBI and for plans to sell the monsters' parts on the Wizard's black market.

It was still taking time to fully adjust—plus having to make up an excuse for missing so many months of school. And, for some reason Alex could not understand, Jerry had set it upon himself to throw a party for the youngest Russo son, despite his birthday not being for several more months.

But when she glanced at Toria, she held her tongue.

The girl had not come on her own free will. In fact, she too did not see the entire point to this party, but didn't have much of a choice when Jerry had came to her home and had practically begged her on his knees to come. Plus, parties with too many adults were not on her list of interests.

Alex sighed dramatically and stood up, purposely leaving her cup on the coffee table and ushered Toria to follow her.

Alex ignored the glare her father gave her and sat behind the sofa, not caring if it was at an easy-to-see angle from the front door.

Max had been out with his mother, Teresa, the entire day. While she would call it spending as much time as she could with him, to Max, it felt as if she was smothering him.

Since the two had left early that morning, Jerry had been running around getting all the decorations and preparations ready. He was overly excited about the whole ordeal, seeming going out of his way for this "small get-together," as he called it (and which was a surprise given how he tries to hold on so tightly to money).

But to tell the truth, he felt as if he had let his son down, and he didn't want to do it again.

The plan was to have all of Max's close friends and a few family members over. And when he and Teresa returned, everyone was to "jump out and yell 'SURPRISE!' " as Jerry had put it.

That didn't go exactly as he was hoping, however.

When Teresa and Max walked in laughing loudly, sometime later, Jerry had been the first one to jump and yell "SURPRISE!"

Max looked from him to his mother. "Are you okay—-?" he proceeded to ask him but was cut off by twenty-plus others joining in with Jerry much-too late.

Max's reaction was definitely different than what was expected.

The moment the thirty-plus party guests shouted in festivity, Max immediately dove under a table.

From the position of the guests, it looked as if he just ducked behind the sofa. But as Jerry and Teresa watched, their hearts ached. Max was crouched over his stomach on his knees and his hands covering his head, one arm looped around the table leg. His entire body shivered; his eyes focused on nothing. His parents barely picked up the faint mumbling about monsters coming from their youngest son.

Teresa put a hand on her chest in utter shock.

Jerry could only watch. "Uh, son...?"

Teresa bent down under the table to help Max back up.

They realized the entire house had reduced to an uncomfortable buzz of small talk. Alex and Justin stepped closer cautiously to try and view their brother, and the following moment saw Max stand up.

He put on as much of a calm façade as he could muster. "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

Even though he appeared calm, Teresa could still pick out the clear shake in his voice.

By this time, Max had completely recovered—all his wounds had healed and he nearly forgot nothing. Scars still etched his skin from the war, as he calls it, but no one outside family knew or saw. Except when he had to change for P.E.

The news buzz had died down, quickly moving on to another mystery or popular highlight somewhere else in New York. Sure, at first Max kind of enjoyed the extra attention; when he would walk into the locker room and guys would stare and gawk at his scars—some disgusted, some fascinated—but all begged for a "cool" explanation. But it all soon became uncomfortable—after _constantly_ being followed by cameras—and then unbearable when the paps began pestering his family. He stopped interacting with many people for a period of time. He dressed in stalls instead of out in the open. He knew that if someone got too bold, the secrets about magic and wizards could be exposed.

Which is also why having this party is a big risk in itself. Many of the people here were mortals.

The place was pulsing with the faint sound of music. Food and cups were beginning to litter the place.

Max looked around and noticed that his father had purposely not invited his uncle, Kelbo.

A good handful of the guests were adults. Mostly family members, he noticed, and luckily no one from school was here except close friends.

Max had been seated on the couch sandwiched between a couple (who were, luckily, just talking) and one of his cousins texting and talking on her cell phone. He had been trying to read a magazine to catch up on what he had missed besides school, but found no such hope and immediately gave up feeling the pang of hunger hit him.

Several guests have already left, and the apartment was slowly gaining the original opacity.

He had already talked to all of his friends, so he just smiled and agreed to whatever they talked about. Luke, Zack, Hayden, and Riley did not know about Max, even if they were his closest buds.

His attention had long trailed away from the conversation. So he was more than glad to catch Toria out of the corner of his eye; she weaved thru the crowd of people.

Max stood up. "Hey Toria. Where are you goin'?" He knew the other guys wouldn't notice he left.

She froze, staring at him with wide eyes as she stuttered for an explanation. She fumbled with her purse. She had been ready to leave and was not expected to be caught.

"Oh, well... You know these parties are not my thing..."

Max forced a smile. "You can't leave. At least, not yet." It was his party and she was the reason why he put up with it for this long.

"Max...I..." She didn't want to tell him that this was boring, but she didn't want to lie either. "I dunno..."

"Please."

Toria sighed. "But what about your friends?" she pointed to his group of friends.

"They're talking about some stunt they want to record and post on the web again. ...And I think they are leaving..." Watching as the four guys walked out, too indulged in their conversation to notice the now-empty party.

She nudged him on the shoulder; Max laughed. The laughing stopped as they stared at each other, their gaze darkened.

Max lifted a hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

Toria smiled and rolled her eyes.

**... - ... - ...**

"...So...how was it mijo?"

Max forced a smile.

"It was really great Mom, Dad," he thanked them and giving each parent a hug.

"Well your mother and I are going to be out for the rest of the night," Jerry informed them.

Max stuck his tongue in his cheek to keep from smiling.

"Justin's in charge."

Alex sucked her teeth, ready to protest.

"No buts," Jerry ordered, and Alex clamped her mouth.

After several agonizing minutes of reasuring them that they were fine, Jerry and Teresa left.

Max sighed, his face stretching in a smile.

"What are you smiling for?" Justin asked, looking up from the robot he was tinkering with. Alex had left with Mason minutes after their parents.

"Oh, nothing," he shrugged, wiping his face flacid. He knew Justin wasn't going to pester any longer and Max walked out to the turance; Justin stared at him a moment more, it was the same look he gave Alex.

Max shrugged, putting on as much of an innocent face.

"Are you done yet?"

Max made sure to slide the door quietly. "Yeah..."

Sometime during the party, someone had brought one the sofas outside. And here it'll remain until one of the Russos decide to bring it inside or it rains.

Toria turned backwards in the couch. "Ok then, so why'd you ask me to come out here?"

The way he looked at her was the only answer needed. Her gaze didn't stray from his as he made his way over lean over the back of the couch.

"Because..." he began but cut off as he kissed her.

"Oh...that's why."

She smiled against his lips feeling him climb over her. His hands gripped her hips and she let out a squeak. She felt his chest rumble in a chuckle.

His body was pressed flush against hers and the realization made her face grow hot.

The two have had very limited contact since the day hiding in the small eatery. Besides a quick greeting, a few hugs and kisses on the cheek, Max and Toria have not been around each other much.

They finally parted for air, ending the kiss. The two remained still, gazing into each others eyes until Justin's yelling from inside made them pull apart, afraid he would find them out.

They waited for several minutes for him to pass.

He looked over at Toria.

"Um, Toria..."

Her big brown eyes caused his heart to skip. His mouth suddenly became dry, and Max licked his lips.

He noticed her gaze lowering from his eyes, but only briefly.

"There's... There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time..."

He got off of her and sat up. Toria propped herself by her elbows.

"Toria, you are the funniest, most amazing; the best girl I've ever been with. ...Well actually, you're only the second girlfriend I've had...but that's not the point."

Toria watched Max kneel in front of her.

"Toria, you are the one person I feel I can be totally honest with...besides my family, of course."

He heard her gasp and thought it to be better to finish without looking up, afraid she might be upset.

"So with that said, I want to tell you a secret about me. And I want you to have this." He handed her a large bundle wrapped in cloth. After given approval, she slowly unwrapped it. "It's called the dragon's jasmine. It's a rare rock that can only come from the liver of a dragon after the liver cools after being killed."

Toria opened her mouth to ask, but Max wasn't finish.

"I know this isn't a proposal, since we're still in school and all..."

She snapped her mouth closed.

"But Toria, I need you to know...that..." Max scratched his head, stuttering out a way to explain until finally spitting out, "I'm a wizard."

The silence that followed almost killed him.

Until Toria chuckled. "Max, I already knew that."

He was shocked. "Y-you did?!"

"Well, no, I guessed that or something else.."

He was completly shocked, and the look on his face made her to snicker.

"You think I didn't notice that spell or whatever and hear the door lock by itself that time in your bedroom?"

Max shrugged. "Well...?"

Toria leaned over and kissed him. "It doesn't matter who you are, Max. You know that I would still feel the same way about you.."

Max shivered at the way she said his name.

"Okay then, what way is that," he smirked, a cocky grin stretching his face.

She squeezed his shoulders, leaning into his ear. "Well, let's just say...that if I don't see you upstairs...with..." Her voice faded into incoherent whispers.

The smile was wiped clean off Max's face.

Toria giggled watching his mouth form a large "O" shape when she bit his earlobe. He needed no further motivation.

Max pulled away to crash his lips to hers, feeling her fingers tangle in his dark curls, her fingernails pressing onto his scalp.

* * *

**This was a lot harder to type than I thought. Sorry for the wait.**

**This is the end of this short story. I was considering adding a lemon, but that is up to you wonderful reviewers**

**And if you all want a sequel, I guess, showing how Max and Toria met or whatever ideas you all have.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
